This invention relates to a breathing apparatus for supplying ventilating air to helmets or protective clothings.
Breathing apparatuses are known wherein a helmet, a mask or a protective clothing is connected by means of hoses with an air compressor or the like. It is further generally known to use masks with mask filters as breathing air protectors which are independent from air supply aggregates and which may find application by firemen or personnel entering toxic rooms or rooms contaminated with radioactive aerosols.